Goodbye My Love
by kinana
Summary: "Happy Birthday and goodbye my love... semoga tidur mu nyenyak" NO LEMON for Halloween day!


**A/N :** halooo minna-saaann~~~ ini fic keempat ku nih! Berhubung naik rate jadi model a/n-nya kaya gini~~ #apaan sih?!# terinspirasi dari Happy Birth Day and Good Bye di Fandom Naruto, karya... lupa aku *plaaak, dhuak, dzing* =_=a gomen yaaaa...

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo selalu~~~

.

.

Rate : M minna~~

.

.

Pair : IchiHitsu slight HitsuRuki

.

.

Genre : Romance, angst, ini termasuk crime ga?

.

.

Warning : NO LEMON #matiin capslock#, bloody... bloody..., author lagi galau masalah genre, Ichigo sadis! dll

.

.

Summary : "Good bye my love, semoga tidur mu nyenyak"

.

.

.

.

**Good****b****ye My Love**

.

.

.

.

Ichigo tersenyum a la psyco di depan sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa, di tangan kirinya terdapat pisau daging yang berlumuran darah sementara di tangan kanannya tergenggam senjata api laras pendek dengan asap yang keluar dari moncongnya, setengah wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya kini di lumuri oleh darah segar yang terciprat dari sosok di depannnya. Ichigo menjilat darah yang menetes di pisau dagingnya dengan senyum a la psyco yang masih bertahan di wajah tampannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Manis, sama seperti mu" gumam Ichigo sambil memandang tubuh mungil tak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah di lantai ruang tamu kediaman Hitsugaya. Ichigo berjongkok lalu kanannya yang tak lagi menggenggam senjata api itu mengelus surai putih orang itu, surai putih yang kotor karena dilumuri noda darah.

"Seandainya kau tak melakukan ini pada ku, maka aku pun tak akan melakukan ini pada mu" kata Ichigo miris

.

.

.

.

.

**15 Juli 2011~~~**

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo begitu mendapati sosok Toushiro dengan bingkisan warna merah di tangannya. Toushiro menyodorkan bingkisan itu pada Ichigo lalu mencium pipi Ichigo sekilas setelah cowok bersurai oranye itu menerima kadonya.

.

"Aku mau putus Kurosaki" kalimat dengan nada dingin dan sinis itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibir mungil Toushiro

.

"Ahahahahaha... jangan bercanda Toushiro... itu sama sekali tidak lucu" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa renyah, tapi tawanya itu berhenti ketika melihat wajah datar milik kekasihnya, wajah yang menandakan kalau kekasihnya itu serius.

.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kurosaki. Aku ingin kita putus" kata Toushiro lagi mengulang permintaannya tadi

.

"A-apa? ta-tapi ke-ke-kenapa?" tanya Ichigo terbata

.

"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintai mu" jawaban super sinis dan dingin keluar dari mulut Toushiro.

.

"Tapi, Toushiro-"

.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain sekarang. Aku menyukai Kuchiki Rukia. Jadi, Happy Birthday Kurosaki and Good bye" kata Toushiro, tanpa menunggu respon dari Ichigo Toushiro berlalu pergi dari kediaman Kurosaki.

.

"Itu... tidak benar kan Yuki Hime" Ichigo berbisik lirih pada udara disekitarnya dan menciptakan keheningan mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

**20 Desember 2012~~~ (Hari ini)**

.

Ichigo menatap intens pada sosok dengan surai putih dan iris emerald di depannya, tepat saat jam 00.00 dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dengan hiasan salju dan pita putih lalu menyodorkannya pada Toushiro

"Happy Birthday" dua kalimat. Tidak ada lagi panggilan sayang berupa 'Yuki Hime' yang ditambahkan Ichigo. Toushiro menerima kotak kado itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Snowball. Tanpa memedulikan perasaan Ichigo, cowok mungil itu melempar snowball yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Membuat isinya berceceran keluar serta kaca yang sudah menjadi kepingan berceceran di lantai ruang tamu kediaman Hitsugaya.

.

"Kenapa? bukan kah kau menyukai snowball?" tanya Ichigo syok.

.

"Karena hati ku untuk mu sama seperti snowball ini. Sudah hancur, sekarang hati ku ini milik Rukia" kata Toushiro lantang.

.

.

.

Ichigo tertawa a la seorang maniak, lalu tiba – tiba dia mengeluarkan senjata api laras pendek.

.

.

.

DOR...DOR...DOR...DOR...

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan 3 menit Ichigo berhasil memuntahkan 4 peluru dari pistolnya, membuat keempat peluru itu bersarang di bahu kanan dan kiri Toushiro. Memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka, Toushiro mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan panas di kedua bahunya. Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil pisau daging dari dapur. Toushiro membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda yang di bawa oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Seringai lebar terukir mulus di wajah tampan Ichigo.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kurosaki?" meski pun takut, Toushiro mencoba mengelurkan suaranya.

.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin membunuh mu" kata Ichigo enteng seakan – akan mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca di luar

.

"Apa? kenapa?" tanya Toushiro. Emeraldnya memancarkan kebingungan

.

"Karena kau telah membunuh ku terlebih dahulu" kata Ichigo

.

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Toushiro

.

"Tidak mengerti hmmm" kata Ichigo

.

.

.

SET

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

.

.

.

Satu goresan di pergelangan kaki. Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan kaki Toushiro yang digores dengan pisau daging itu

.

"Bagaimana? Sakit kan? itu lah perasaan ku saat mendengar perkataan mu di hari ulang tahun ku saat tahun lalu" kata Ichigo

.

.

.

SET

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

.

.

.

Satu lagi goresan di pipi kiri yang ditorehkan Ichigo pada Toushiro

.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersama yang lain. Kau itu cuman milik ku" kata Ichigo

.

.

.

SET

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

.

.

.

Goresan ke tiga, di lengan kanan.

.

"Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau menghancurkan snowbal dari ku seperti..." Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menusukkan pisau daging ke perut Toushiro

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

.

.

.

"...Ini" kata Ichigo dia melihat tubuh Toushiro yang tak bernyawa. Seakan belum cukup, cowok dengan rambut oren itu membuat lubang di perut Toushiro menggunakan pisaunya, lalu mecabut hati Toushiro dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Wajah, tubuh dan kemejanya kini ternoda cipratan darah Toushiro sedang tubuh Toushiro sendiri sudah tergolek tak bernyawa dengan darah yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

Ichigo merunduk. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hitsugaya Toushiro dan menyanyikan sebuah lullaby untuk cowok mungil itu.

.

"Happy Birthday and goodbye. Semoga tidur mu nyenyak" bisik Ichigo lalu cowok itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hitsugaya yang sudah tak berpenghuni disertai tawa psyconya.

.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

14 Juli 2011

.

.

Disebuah pemakaman terdapat dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan dua makam dengan nisan berukir Hitsugaya Juushiro dan Hitsugaya Retsu, yang satu memiliki surai putih dan sepasang iris emerald sedang satunya lagi memiliki surai hitam dan sepasang iris violet.

.

.

.

"Kau harus cepat meninggalkannya Toushiro... dia bisa celaka kalau organisasi mafia yang mengincar mu mengetahui keberadaannya" kata sang gadis dengan iris violet

.

"Aku tahu Rukia... hanya saja... aku masih mencintainya" kata si surai putih a.k.a Toushiro. Gadis dengan iris violet a.k.a Rukia menghela nafas

.

"Lihat sendirikan Toushiro. Mata – mata seperti kita itu tidak berhak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan karena cinta. Kalau kamu memang mencintai Ichigo, pergi dari dia. Supaya dia tidak menjadi sasaran" kata Rukia, ada nada sedih yang kentara di dalam suara gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Apa itu yang kau lakukan pada Renji?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia menggangguk lemas.

.

"Meski kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Touahiro lagi. Dan lagi – lagi Rukia menggangguk

.

"Meski sekarang aku tak bersama Renji, aku senang. Karena dia sudah berhasil menemukan penggantiku, lagi pula Tatsuki gadis yang baik" kata Rukia dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya

.

"Kau masih memata – matainya?" tanya Toushiro

.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Karena aku tahu dia sudah berhasil menemukan pengganti ku" kata Rukia. Toushiro tersenyum dia menepuk pundak teman sesama mata – matanya. Mencoba memberi semangat.

.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memutuskannya besok" kata Toushiro dengan air mata menggenang di kedua kelopak matanya.

.

**Omake end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Happy Halloweeeeennnnn~~~~~ yah, biar kecepetan sehari tak apa lah~~

.

Oh ya reaksi para sahabat ku yang aku julukin hentai onna karena dia cewek mesum ama oniichan kerena dia mirip sosok kakak untuk kami berdua, pas aku ceritain kalo aku bikin fic rate m reaksinya gini...

.

Oniichan :Hooo~~~ bagus... sudah ada kemajuan kau bikin fic rate M

.

Hentai onna : Uwwwooo enonni (kakak cewek dlm bahasa korea) bikin fic rate M!

.

Kinana : Ano... ini M bloody... kalian pikirannya... =_=a

.

Mereka berdua : sweatdrop

.

.

Yah, itu lah cuplikan tentang tadi pagi pas aku cerita tentang fic rate M ku ini...

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Happy Halloween Minna-san~~~~


End file.
